


Inevitable

by kalika_999



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He isn’t sure how to take it when Brock loudly steps into their dorm room one day and orders Jack to give him a hickey.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Hickies' square for my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Jack isn’t quite sure what he had expected from college, but worrying about who he was sharing a dorm room with definitely wasn’t on his list of concerns. Turns out he should have been more prepared because admissions messed up some paperwork and suddenly Jack’s bunking with an omega when normally it’s against the rules in the building he was assigned to. They’re stuck with each other though and unless either of them wants to move out temporarily, they had to make due. Jack quickly figures out to just tolerate it all as long as Brock took his suppressants on time and aired out the place after he’d have  _ friends _ over. 

Plus the guy is pretty alright for an omega; funny and easy going when he wants to be, but he’s also pretty moody, in a hothead kind of way. At any point he can go from laughing to insanely hostile in seconds if someone tries to fuck with him, and there’s been times where people just underestimate his shift from casual to ready to rip out your throat a little too late. It hasn’t even been that long that they’ve lived together and Jack’s had to pull him out of one too many fights already, it’s beginning to become a pattern.

That’s why he isn’t sure how to take it when Brock loudly steps into their dorm room one day and orders Jack to give him a hickey.

At first he assumes Brock’s drunk in the middle of the afternoon, he does that sometimes, and goes on reading from his text book until there’s a loud groan and it’s enough to cause Jack to look up this time. “What?”

“C’mon!” Brock practically pleads. “I gotta go pick up some stuff from my ex’s place. I left my favorite leather jacket there and I ain’t gonna let it go and when we broke up, it was kinda in the early mornin’, I wasn’t thinkin’ straight. Luckily she didn’t set it on fire or nothin’ like that.” Jack doesn’t know  _ what _ Brock could have done to cause her to light his leather jacket on fire, but he supposes it’s just one of those things you don’t ask about. Plus he’s pretty sure it’s the ex that cheated on him about a week into whatever sort of relationship they had so Brock making sure ties are cut completely should be a good thing. “I wanna make ‘er jealous.”

And while Jack could use the peace and quiet to finish the paper he’s working on before he has to leave to meet up with the guys in his thesis group. He’s not shy about making sure he’s got favors lined up for himself while in college, a brow raised Brock’s way. “What’s in it for me?”

Brock takes a second to look exasperated at him with a shrug before he audibly smacks his arms against his sides like Jack’s just asked him for something Brock surely can’t afford. “I won’t bring no one around fer sex so you can do yer papers in peace, fer a week.”

Jack doesn’t break his gaze. “ _Two_ weeks.”

“Fine, fine. Two weeks then.” Brock nods. “We got a deal?”

“Deal.” Jack agrees as he closes his text book and gets up from his desk. 

At first Brock looks a little surprised but then he breaks out in a grin and sits at the edge of his bed, beckoning him over. It’s sort of weird but Jack’s definitely intrigued enough to go for it. Brock smells stupidly good, has since the first day Jack’s met him, and he’s always wanted to get in closer to it just out of sheer instinct alone. There’s a way about it that pulls Jack in and he can’t help himself but lick the skin he’s set on bruising up, Brock making a perfect little noise when it happens and Jack’s more than happy to act a little on animal urges and suck more than a couple marks into his skin for the sole purpose of causing jealousy if that’s what Brock wants. 

They’re both a little flushed afterwards, and Brock blinks at Jack dazedly for a moment before he mutters about the time and takes off again. 

Afterwards being roommates gets kind of hard. Literally and figuratively for Jack. It’s not a big room, after all, they’re basically living in each other's pockets. There’s little privacy, and Jack’s acutely aware of Brock’s scent all around him, when before he was easily able to ignore it. He even catches himself stealing glances at Brock half dressed from time to time, and at first he feels guilty, until he notices Brock doing the same thing to him on occasion. It’s not just his imagination he realizes, but it’s not much to gauge anything on.

It stays like this, until there’s a party where this girl just won’t stop hitting on Jack, and he’s politely told her earlier in the week that he isn’t interested, though clearly she doesn’t get it. For some reason Jack can’t get himself to tell her flat out in some asshole way that she won’t change his mind, ever. So he ends up just standing there, struggling to nod along and laugh at terrible jokes and nurse a red solo cup against his chest like it’s a lifeline for him as he tries to think of a good excuse to get away.

“Jack! Been fuckin’ lookin’ everywhere fer you!” A voice behind him soon calls out, and he welcomes any sort of distraction. It’s Brock stepping into his personal space, an arm snaking around his waist and then he’s tucking himself against Jack’s side like it’s where he’s always belonged. “I got a little late helpin’ with the kegs, figured you’d be waitin’ outside.”

Jack’s confused for a second, but then he plays along. He smiles down at Brock, his own arm coming around his shoulders. “Yeah, sorry. I got held up.”

“Yeah..” Brock turns his attention towards the girl and Jack doesn’t even have to look to know Brock’s got some kind of expression on his face that clearly tells a person when they’re not wanted. Brock leans in closer, all possessive and not at all worried about how it looks. “I noticed.” 

It’s all it takes for her to take the hint and excuse herself out of the hallway they’re in and disappear into the crowd located in the living room.

Jack exhales with a sigh of relief, relaxing into Brock’s hold as they both shift to face each other though as he drops his arm away, Brock doesn’t. “Thanks for that.”

“Yer more than welcome.”

“You can let go of me now.”

And to that, Brock grins up at him, clearly up to something. “Ya sure? She may realize it was an act and come back more determined than ever to get ya interested.” Leaning in a little closer, he lowers his voice. “Or I  _ could _ let go and jus mark ya all up with a little hickey or two, ya know, jus to be safe. I owe ya anyway.”

Jack raises a brow and Brock takes the chance to drape his arms around his neck. Maybe Jack saw some things, but he didn’t see _this_. Not that he’s against it. “How about this. Instead of that, you kiss me instead. You can always leave hickeys on me later, if you want.”

That grin Brock has goes wider, tilting his chin up a little. “Alright deal, but I’d better get some m’self so we’re evened out.”

“I wouldn't want to leave you out, now would I?” Jack says, pulling Brock in and glad he finally has the chance to kiss him. “Deal.”


End file.
